User talk:Slayerzilla54
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Reign of Destruction! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Manta-bee (talk) 03:15, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:Godzilla neo wallpaper by megazeo-1-.jpg! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Manta-bee (talk) 03:25, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Hello There It is a great honor to meet you. My Name is Nick and I am a huge fan of Godzilla and His Allies and Enemies. I would love to ask You a question or two. Will this Volume Fanfic series have quotes to tell every part of the story? *I don't quite understand this question? And will Dagahra Be an allie of Godzilla? Because No one has written a story of Dagahra being an allie to Godzilla and Mothra. *I do plan on making Dagahra an allie at some point in the series. Last Question: Are You going to share this story on FF.Net? Because with my Help and Others of course, I think We will be able to make this come true. *I don't know yet but I'd definitely love to make Reign of Destruction a group project. I am here to help you. *Thanks! Nicholas1998 (talk) 02:51, March 22, 2019 (UTC) I have been thinking about it and I think I should share this with you. First, Since Daghara is going to be an allie at some point, A second Favorite of Mine Kaiju from Tristar would be Norzzug. The flying lion Spinx. Along with Those two Being allies, Here is a list of Earth Defender Kaijus and Their allies. Earth Defenders: Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, Leo, Zilla Jr, Kumonga, Gorosaurus, Komodithrax, C-Rex, Giant Bat, Nessie and Nessie Jr, King Cobra, Cryptocledius, Quetzalcoatl, Rhinosaurus, Giant Queen Bee and Mini Bees, Giant Turtle, El Gusano Gigante, Mutant Rats, Giant Widowed Spider, Area 51 Mutants, Mutant scorpion, Deep Dweller, Giant Gila Monster, Megapede, Ice Borer, Fire Bug, Sub Zero Manta ray, Armadillo Mutant, Giant Water Beetle, Termites, JellyFish, Shrewster, Hummingbird, Thorny Devil, Centipede, Anguirus, Kong and All Skull Island Creatures from 2017, Ebirah, Condor, Eagle, Kamacuras, Manda, Baragon, Varan, King Caesar, and Kamoebas and Fire Rodan. Earth Defender Allies: Tiatnosaurus, Battra, Dagahra, Garu Garu and Ghogo and Norzzug. Global Defense Force: Moguera, Kiryu, Mechagodzilla II, and Jet Jaguar. Earth's alien Allies: The Exif, The Bilusaludo, Mysterians and Seatopians, Nilai Kanai and Houtua. Earth's Alien Enemies: Natal, Kilaaks, M Space Hunter Nebula Aliens, Simians, Millennians, Vortaak. Earth Defender Enemies: Monster X and Ghidorah, King Ghidorah, Desghidorah, Trilopods, Megaguirus, Orga, Grand King Ghidorah, Creataceous King Ghidorah, Showa Mechagodzilla, Cyrogs, Tachyons, Xillians, Devonians, Gigan, Megalon, Hedotah, Spacegodzilla, Destroyah, and Mecha King Ghidorah. What Do you think? *This is very informative thank you for sharing. I think With this new list of Aliens of Good and Evil, I hope This can look good in your series. The Great Beyond War: Allies: Earth and it's Kaiju's and The Allied Aliens Axis: Earth Conquering Monsters Alien Enemies What do you think of this and everything in this message? P.S. I am very sorry about Not replying. I have been busy with my job. I look Forward to your reply. Nick *I already planned to have most of these Monsters & Aliens to make an appearance at some point in my series.